Just A Normal Visit
by Rina Aria
Summary: It was a normal day for Milla in the spirit world. Well, that is until Musee initiated some plan that made her stay in the human world for the day. What can the Lord of Spirit do when she knew something that involves the object of her affection? Will something change between them after they separated for 9 years? JudexMilla. More Pair to come. Lemon


**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

I'm seriously going to get kicked by my teacher in one of these days XD. Oh yeah, you don't read it wrong or anything, I did write another M rated fanfic again~ I better clean whatever I wrote here when I reposted the story. I guess I offended some people somehow.

Anyway, now that my rambling was out of the way, how about we begin this simple yet amusing story? (At least for me) It was a pretty random idea actually so don't scold me for cheesiness and the absurdly long length, hey I was surprised when I looked at the word count half-way.

**Okay then, let's begin the story and please review if you want to and remind me of weird grammar (or wording in general) never hesitate to tell me~ I'm not a native speaker after all~**

* * *

**Milla POV**

* * *

Just like any of my day, today I sat inside my room reading a book that I just got from people in Ni Akeria (Ivan, more precisely). The book was quite thick but it still won't last me a week since I read quite fast.

I let out a deep breath as I put the book aside and looked over a pile of book that I never bothered to arrange. I already read all of them though I reread them again if I have nothing to do. But today, I felt particularly bored and in no mood to reread a book, so I decided to take a walk. I walked out from my room and saw my sister Musee, humming happily while holding a quite large box towards her room.

"Musee, what was that?" I asked out of curiosity as I saw the happy face of my sister.

Musee looked over me, recognizing that I was there and quickly answered, "A present from Gaius~" she said with a big smile on her face as she sings her words. Weird.

Somehow I felt annoyed because I never got that kind of present from J-…anyone. But, half of it was my fault because I don't have the courage to meet… I need to stop thinking.

"Anyway Milla, you will finally go to Jude place right?" suddenly Musee said with her arms around my shoulders.

I let out a yelp when Musee did that and I quickly cover my mouth. I couldn't help it since Musee startled me by saying that kind of thing so suddenly. And also she mentioned about Jude… my face became hotter just by the mention of his name…

"Milla, Jude won't move before you appeared yourself in front of him you know~ you don't want to say your feelings to Jude until the end then?" Musee asked once more.

"It's- I… w-wha- Musee!" I somehow muttered some kind of answer though it didn't sound like an answer at all. I couldn't help it, when Jude's name being mentioned, my chests tighten and it beats very loudly. I don't know since when or how but I'm totally in love with Jude.

Musee giggled before letting me go. She took both of my hands and said, "Anyway, tonight is your chance. Tomorrow is a holiday in human world so Jude will be free. So Milla, you must go to Jude house right away and do something to break the friend barrier!" Musee said with a cheerful voice while pushing me to the dimension portal she created to human world.

I tried to resist the pushing and asked, "And by 'something' what do you mean, Musee?" I asked while trying to look back to my cute yet sometimes crazy sister.

Musee only laughed and answered, "Jude is already 25, isn't he? And because you refused to show yourself in front of him for 9 years so you must go now! Jude must have known what to do!" Musee answered finally able to shove me inside the said portal.

"And what do you meant by that Mu- uwaa…" (**Me: Musee… ( **ಠ**_**ಠ **)**)

* * *

"Ouch!"

Before I even got a clear answer from Musee, I had landed in Elenpios, quite hard actually. I don't know what trick Musee used to summon me as a complete human in this place. But thanks to it, now I think I sprained my ankle from the impact before.

"Just what Musee mean by her words? I don't understand it at all!" I thought it out loud as I rubbed my sprained ankle. It hurts a lot and I guessed it was quite bad. I hate it when I sprained my ankle since it reminded me of the time when I got injured and Jude brought me to his parent clinic.

I would continue thinking out loud if only a heavy and foreign male voice yet sounded familiar didn't broke my train of thoughts.

"…Milla?" the voice said with a hint of surprise on.

I recognized the voice although it sounded a little bit different than what I remembered. But then, not many knew my name and use them. I decided to look up and being face to face with whomever it was that called my name. When I did, however, all I could mutter was… "Ju…de…"

Jude was completely different from the last time I saw him. I'm not going to dare myself to see his face even from afar when I recognized my growing longing to him so I don't know about the change. After all I'm a spirit and Jude is a human, even in fairy tale, there wasn't any love story that had them have a happily ever after ending. Wait, that's not what I meant!

The Jude now had a heavier voice for a reason I don't know of. He was also a lot taller after those past years especially if I saw him from below like this. He still had the same style about his lab coat, but I knew that the size had changed after his growing; he didn't change his hairstyle either. Also, he had a more manly build with all the hint of muscles here and there from his shirt. His gaze is still as soft as ever although I knew it was definitely became sharper.

Jude took some steps to me before he crouched down and asked, "There is a lot I wanted to ask but… are you okay, Milla? Could you stand?" Jude asked with a shaky voice though he tried to mask it under his calmness, maybe he was surprised by my sudden appearance.

I moved my sprained ankle and sharp pain were sent to my nerves. I gently shook my head, and said, "I'm okay but… it's impossible for me to stand… yet," I answered honestly as I stopped trying to move my ankles, learning a lesson from the past. I'll ask the lesser spirits to heal it later.

Jude looked over my sprained ankle and pulled my shoes, revealing my bruise. Then he put both of his hands on it and said, "Bear it for awhile Milla," Jude said when light starts gathering on his hands.

I nodded as I looked at the warm light, it hurts a little bit but it wasn't really bad. It had been long time since the last time Jude healed my injury. He always worries about everyone even if he was the youngest male in the group. He was always kind with me, but it didn't mean I'm special, Jude was kind to everyone and it's a part of his personality.

After a few minutes, the light died down and I looked up to Jude who pulled some bandage from one of his lab coat pocket. He wrapped the bandage around my injured ankle carefully. Jude stayed silent the whole time he wrapped my ankle with bandage. I did wonder why he would bring bandage right now, but in the end I never asked.

Jude cut the excess of the bandage and tied it tightly to my now-bandaged ankle. After that he asks, "Could you stand now Milla?" Jude asked with a kind smile on.

I tried to move my ankle again. The pain had been blown away, but I didn't think I could push myself to stand or even walk yet. I looked to Jude and said, "I'm sorry Jude, I think it's best for me to not push my leg to walk for some time," I answered with an apologetic tone.

It's been a long time since the last time I appeared myself in front of Jude, but all I do was giving him more problems. I just intended to walk around in the spirit world but now because of Musee, I need to stay with Jude. I like staying with Jude but I couldn't hide my feelings very well, what should I do if he knew it? I knew that something will change, forever, but will it be for the best?

Jude only smiled and said, "Would you mind resting in my house for awhile Milla? It's not too far," Jude said with a smile.

I shook my head and answered, "B-but, I came so suddenly and I made you worry about trivial thing. I couldn't bother you more than this, Jude," I answered while looking down to the ground. I hate it when I'm weak and becoming a burden to other.

Jude gripped my wrist and pulled it over his neck, he then said, "I'm insisting," Jude replied. His right hand slipped below my knees and his left hand to the side of my shoulders, my shoes was also there. Without any notable efforts, Jude picked me up from the ground and put me in front of his chest.

"J-Jude…" I tried to retaliate and maybe reason with him to put me down because this kind of position is embarrassing. I'm so glad that the road was empty right now, so no one would see us.

Jude didn't budge at all even if I tried to protest, his strength must be growing. He only said, "If you move too much you might fall Milla. Don't worry tomorrow I had a day off," Jude said with a too calm expression it was unfair.

I don't know what I should say to him now, he was insisting to bring me to his house, and I couldn't say 'no' for a weird reason. Maybe I was just shocked because Jude changed quite a lot after all those years.

* * *

I thought Jude would let me down for a bit to open the door to his house. Oh, how I was so wrong at that, because when Jude knocked the unfamiliar door (for me, at least), Leia opened the door with cheerful attitude almost immediately.

"Welcome back Ju-… eh, Milla?!" Leia greeted but she cut it halfway when she found that I was there too, her tone changed from cheerful to surprise in a split second.

"It's been a long time Leia," I tried to compose myself to greet Leia back. Just one thought that passed my head when I saw Leia standing in front of me. Why she was in Jude house?

"It's not 'It's been a long time, Leia'! Geez, you were practically gone for… 9 years! We only knew that you were still alive because Musee sticks around with Gaius and she didn't say you were dead or something. Why you never said anything? We were worried you know!" Leia said with angry tone.

It's the first time I heard Leia scolded me that much. I was still shocked that I could only say, "S-sorry…" I said.

Jude bring me inside while saying, "Geez Leia. Milla is the Lord of Spirit, remember? She had a lot of responsibility to watch over all of the Spirit. We can't be selfish and asked her to come over often…" Jude said with a gentle expression to me.

I felt a little bad for Jude who covered me up. It's not like I couldn't appear myself in front of everyone, but it's just that I don't want Jude to know my feeling, yet. If I met everyone, I will need to meet Jude too and my heart wasn't ready yet to face him.

"Geez, Jude. You said that but every time I came to visit, you always says 'Milla this' and 'Milla that'. You miss her too aren't you?" Leia said with a pout as she followed us inside.

I looked over Leia with a questioning look while Jude quickly said, "Leia, don't say anything embarrassing like that!" Jude said with a bashful face.

Leia only giggled and said, "You said that but you picked Milla up like a princess don't you? Everything is too easy to see through you know, Jude-chan~" Leia said with a hint of mockery when she said Jude's name with a weird suffix.

Jude face was completely red out of embarrassment. I don't know what Leia meant with her words. What is easy to see through Jude? I don't see anything at all.

Jude fastened his walking pace, leaving Leia behind. He put me on a sofa in the middle room that also had some black box thing, if I read it right, the name of that thing was television.

I blushed when Jude touched my ankle and he inspected it gently, moving my ankle up and down for medical check. It didn't take too long and Jude sat beside me before saying, "Milla, do you want some drink? I have ice cream too if you want," Jude said with a deep voice.

I compose myself and answered, "I'll have a glass of water then. Moreover I'm going to be a burden for a while so I can't demand too much," I answered as calm as I could manage. My heartbeat became faster as Jude who became much more handsome than before sat beside me.

Jude stood and said, "I understand. Since back then Milla never liked too sweet thing after all. When you and Musee scold Elize and Leia about their sweet tooth, I knew instantly that you don't really like sweets. Ah, wait for a little bit okay, I'm going to be back soon," Jude said with a smile on as if he reminiscing our past times. He stood up from his position and walked away.

Wait, he heard that?!

When Jude was gone from my sight, I felt another weight had been placed on the sofa and I unconsciously looked to my side. I find Leia looking over me with this big grin on.

I only noticed that Leia had grown, like Jude. She still wore the same outfit from 9 years ago, but instead of shorts, she wore trouser now. Her hair had grown longer and I saw that she tied it inside her big black beret. Her womanly curves looked a little bit more appealing than the last time and her eyes have this beautiful and mature sparkle inside it. Leia really matured now.

"Milla you really don't change at all!" Leia said as she moved an inch closer to me.

I don't know was that praise or an insult, but Leia never insulted other. But was it a good thing to not change? It's not like I could change much being a Spirit and all.

"Leia you look so mature now. How is your job?" I said while trying to shove my own thinking to the back of my mind.

Leia pouted cutely, she still had her childish side, before she said, "So I'm not cute anymore? And my job is good, thanks. I'm becoming the head editor right now," Leia said with a pout on her face, maybe she didn't want to mature just yet, or at least have other point that out for her.

I only giggled, even after all this time, Leia still felt like my little sister. I patted her head while saying, "You will always looks cute. But you just looked more beautiful than ever. Anyway, why you were here Leia?" I said as I throw another question for Leia, the very question I wanted to ask since I entered the house.

Leia inched closer to me before she said, "Don't tell me, Milla… you were jealous?" Leia said without answering my question. Her question was quite random actually.

"Jealous? Of what, to who?" I repeated Leia question while thinking what she means with her question. I don't understand what she meant by jealous and the reason why I must get jealous, whatever it means.

Leia slapped her hands over her forehead, as if she just remembered something important. She quickly shrugs it off and said, "Well, Milla is always like this so it can't be helped. And for the question before, I was waiting for Alvin to come, Jude asked me to shoo him out from his house," Leia answered with nonchalant voice.

I tilted my head to the side, didn't understand what Leia meant with her words. But now I'm curious why Jude asked Leia to kick Alvin out from his house. What did the merchant do this time for even the ever forgiving Jude wanted to chase him out?

"What did he do to Jude? I swear there is no war going on," I asked Leia in serious tone. Alvin had betrayed our trust numerous times, but I know that right now he had no need to betray us. We didn't even travel together anymore.

Leia only let out a nervous laugh before she said, "Well… about that… it was more than a continuing mischief and I can't tell you about that Milla. I have no right to blabber someone secret. But don't worry it wasn't harmful just hard to bear for a serious guy like Jude," Leia answered nervously while glancing to one door in the room. And no, it's not the door to outside.

I tried to process what Leia had said to me. Alvin was always a prankster and it sounds like it only grows with his age. But why she couldn't tell even me? It's suspicious but, I also have no right to pry on other people affair. But again, Leia said it like it was Jude's secret and Jude never kept a secret from me, well it's not like we met each other but…

"Sorry to make you wait," Jude voice broke my train of thought as he placed a glass of pure and clear water in front of me and some orange colored syrup to Leia.

"Ah, Jude you knew perfectly what my preference was thank you so much!" Leia said with a big happy grin on her face.

"Well, I asked you a favor weekly so just this much was nothing, Leia," Jude said with a gentle expression. He was being kind and polite.

I took my glass of water and drink it slowly as I watched from the corner of my eyes that Jude sat beside Leia. Somehow my chests tighten up and it was so annoying to watch. Jude was talking casually with Leia but it made me felt as I was a third wheel or something. Musee, I will hate you for this.

"Anyway, Milla, when you will come back to Spirit World? And what's with your face?" Jude asked with his gazes on me, catching me red handed that I was half glaring to them.

I tried to cool my head and put the glass on the table. I sighed as I tried to remember what Musee had said before she pushed me to the portal. Oh yeah, that about 'something' and tomorrow is day off in human world. Maybe she expects me to come back tomorrow…

"My face was like this since the start and I'm going back tomorrow… I guess. But no matter what, I'm going to go back as soon as I can. I can't have Musee slacking on my duty," I answered with slightly annoyed tone. I don't know what the reason was but I just felt annoyed.

Leia looked at me and said, "Then, you can't meet everyone? Elize and Elle missed you, you know. They might kill me if they know I'm the only one to get to meet you," Leia said with a saddened expression.

"Then, just don't tell anyone that Milla came," Jude quickly respond. A little bit _too _quickly if I might say. He closed his eyes as if he was deep in thought but I knew that wasn't the case because his eyebrow was slightly twitched. He was very annoyed… by something.

Leia glared at Jude with dagger like glare. She then said, "So you want to keep her all by yourself, Doctor Mathis?" Leia said mentioning Jude name politely.

"You better not write anything funny in your page, Miss Rolland," Jude retaliated without even looking to Leia. He even used formality on Leia. What is this? A fight?

I looked at both of them, confused at what they were talking about. I only knew that they had a silent argument that I don't know of. As expected of human, they were so simple yet complicated. At least I knew I need to change this mood somehow…

I got an idea on what to say and looked over Jude and Leia, their silent argument wasn't over yet, then I said, "Hey, Jude, what did you do to Alvin when Leia wasn't here to chase him out?" I raised my voice high enough to dissolve Jude and Leia attention.

Jude was visibly shocked at my question and he glared at Leia who only stuck her tongue to him. Did I ask a question that was in the uncomfortable zone for Jude?

Jude sighed before he firmly answered, "I punched him with all my might," Jude answered with flat and firm tone.

Now it was my turn to get shocked. Even without his bracer on, I knew that Jude had a very strong punch. He is a martial artist after all. What happened to Alvin and why Jude even did that kind of harsh treatment?

"Jude, answer me, why you did that far to chase Alvin out?" I asked firmly when I finally grasped the reality that Jude didn't like the weekly visit from Alvin… for some reason.

Jude put both of his hands in front of his chest when he said, "He teased me about a certain thing about certain person. Weekly," he answered with a very annoyed tone.

"What's with the secretive act? I won't laugh about you Jude. If you want me to keep a secret I promise I won't tell any souls. Jude, just tell me what's wrong!" I retaliated with slightly more anger than I intended to. I'm frustrated that Jude used some variable to talk to me. I don't know why I pried his secret like this. I even don't know why I was angry or frustrated just by how Jude talked with me.

Jude looked away with hurts expression when he said, "Sorry Milla… I know all that but still… I can't say it to you… no, it's because it's you I can't say it…" Jude said with a low voice.

I was taken aback by Jude answer. Jude didn't want to say it to me, it even because it's me he can't tell it. My head pounded and I was hurts by his words. I'm so going to kick Musee after this. Why she forced me to come if all that waited me was this kind of feeling.

I looked to the floor and forced my legs to support my weight. It was easy for me to recover from small injury like that. I had the lesser spirits heal it for me this whole time. I walked randomly to the inside part of Jude house, looking for a place to rest and cool my head.

"Milla…" I heard Leia called my name from behind my back.

I didn't want to see their face for now; I don't even have any appetite. I wanted to rest and clear my head from this hindering feeling. Then I heard Jude said, "The guest room was the second door in the right side," Jude said with a cold tone.

I stopped on my track when I heard Jude voice. It never fails to give me a weird feeling, but I didn't want to feel it now. My head and my hearts pounded painfully and I hate it.

I opened my mouth to speak but only managed to utter two words.

"Thank you,"

* * *

**Jude POV**

* * *

"Jude… was that a fight just now?" Leia asked nervously as she looked over me with worried face. She completely read the mood of the situation after Milla walked out from the room.

I looked away and let out a deep sigh. I hate it when I was in disagreement with Milla. I even never had any disagreement with her this far. A small fight over a small thing like this was something we never did and it was frustrating.

"Why don't you just tell Milla about it?" Leia asked with worried expression. I knew that Leia never saw us in disagreement before, so I can't blame her for trying to help.

"And what should I do about it? Alvin teased me about Milla remember? If I tell her, then it also means that I confess my feelings. If it didn't work out, I might never meet Milla anymore, and I hate that. You know I love her deeper than anything, and if I was the reason her happiness disappeared, I'm better die," I retaliated with irritated voice.

Leia was quiet after my outburst. I didn't intend to make Milla's visit become this bad after she has been gone for years. When I saw Milla sat in the middle of my way home, I wanted to have her all by myself. If only Milla wasn't injured, I might never go back home and spend my night somewhere just the two of us. I'm being weird and selfish… but that's what my heart had been wished for since a long time.

"Do you want me to talk to Milla?" Leia offered suddenly after a long silence between us.

I looked at Leia and answered, "I'll apologize myself and try to explain my situation to Milla. Will you leave us for today?" I answered with a little bit more resolve. If I couldn't tell Milla, at least I want to apologize for keeping a secret to her.

Leia pouted slightly before saying, "Well, if I see Alvin on the way back I will try to prevent him from coming. I believe that you really need to tell Milla about that though… before you can't tell her anymore. She sounded so upset just now, even if I didn't want to admit that Milla would come even rarely after this," Leia said with a slightly concerned manner.

Leia took her bag and wore her slightly high high-heels and bid me a 'see you once in a time' before leaving.

I sighed and closed my door, locking it with double lock in case Alvin would break through it somehow. I don't remember giving him my house key but he just had it. He also broke any additional lock I put on, so I don't really think that I need to lock my house. Well at least I tried.

I don't really want to remember the time when it was just begun. Alvin would just brag in, tie me in a chair and played a porn video in front of my eyes every week. And before it begun, he would just say to think about Milla, knowing full well that I have feelings for her. That's all actually and he would get out, lock the door and goes to god know where.

And the part after that was horrifying me to hell. Whenever the porn scene was played, I actually _did _imagine it was Milla. I couldn't control myself and only think about Milla doing all that dirty scene for me. Just by thinking it, I have a feeling that I might break the Milla I know, I couldn't hold myself.

I started doing preventive method after all that painful weekend. First I would just beat him to death, took the video out of his hand and call Varan-san to pick him up. The first method was too dangerous for Alvin, so I decided to knock him cold but it was too hard because Alvin had put up some kind of defense. The most effective way right now was by calling Leia to divert his attention. It's a good thing that somewhere along the line Alvin had fallen in love with Leia, and began to be happy for Presea-san sake like what she wished before her death.

But, asking Leia still had a little bit of flaw, because Leia is a busy woman. We rarely meet except at the time where our jobs clashed together. She could fulfill my request as often as she can after I told her my condition and also that embarrassing story. She actually happy to have a chance to meet Alvin every week, maybe she likes him too.

"But, now that I think about it, if I ask Leia to go home, then now I'm all alone with Milla…" I said to myself as the thought coming in.

I blushed furiously at my own reminder about my condition right now. Milla was just a few feet away from me, (maybe) sleeping, and we are all alone in my house. I gulped a bundle of nervousness even when my throat was dry. What the hell I just did?!

I pinched my hands, hoping to knock some sense in my head and remembering that it wasn't a dream at all. And it actually hurts. The scenario was like one of that… damn, curse you Alvin.

"Wait, now isn't the time to think about that stupid video!" I reminded myself while I landed a punch to the wall.

This isn't the time to think about all of those unimportant things. I need to apologize to Milla soon because I don't want she has a bad memory on her rare visit. I had waited for this kind of meeting to come. I missed Milla. I want to meet her, hear her voice again, giving her happiness. Isn't that all my reason to research Origin? For protecting the world she loves so much?

After I finally calmed myself, I walked to the room I told Milla. I knew Milla never entered my house since I bought it just recently, so she didn't know the layout of the house. I didn't pull any tricks to Milla since she looked so upset before. Not that I will, even if she was not upset.

But then, why Milla was so intent to make me told her my secret?

I shook my head shoving the question out from my mind. I knocked the door of the room and waited for a response. I heard none and knocked again, but I found no answer yet again. I hesitated to just open the room but I decided I wanted to apologize and I need to go through it until the end. I only can hope that Milla would understand me, but she was a pretty understanding person.

"Milla, I'll come in okay?" I said to the door and hoped it would reach Milla.

I turned the knob and opened the door as soundlessly as I can. As I step inside, I saw Milla was sleeping soundly on the bed, with her bandage on of course. Her hairs spread around the sheet like scattered flower and she slept peacefully like a princess.

I was dumbfounded when I saw this side of Milla. Milla didn't get older by the time but I found her becoming more beautiful than before. I can't blame it since she was practically a goddess. Her body curves were perfect and her too short skirt revealed a lot of her fair skinned legs under it.

I walked as soundlessly as I could after I closed the door behind me. I took a seat near Milla's sleeping body and just watching her sleep. The scenery in front of me looked like a beautiful painting.

Milla chest risen up and down in a rhythmic pace. She looked like she was in a deep sleep, but I know it the best that Milla never _really_ sleep after she become a spirit. So even if it was just a touch on her body, it will wake her up.

"Milla…" I silently murmured as I tried to resist the urge to take a lock of Milla's hair and let it slips on my hands or maybe stroke her soft looking cheek. But the biggest urge for me was to kiss Milla's lips. It was glossy and had a red natural color like cherry, so tempting like a honey coated trap.

I stared at Milla for a little bit longer. I'm really is a fool, looking at her sleeping like this. Milla was right before me, yet I didn't have the courage to tell my feeling to her.

Love is an understatement about my feeling for Milla, but it was the only words available to use. I wonder if I didn't meet with Milla, will I research about Origin this much? Will I even research it in the first place? If at that time we didn't meet, what will become of me? (***)**

I wanted to talk a lot with Milla. I wanted to tell her all the things she missed after our parting. But why I have a fight with her? I want to apologize properly as it's my fault for falling in love with you that we get into a fight…

"Milla…" Milla's name rolled out from my mouth unconsciously. Calling Milla's name had become a habit of mine when I missed her. I can't deny that I always talk about Milla, that even Leia dubbed it as "Milla this and Milla that".

Somehow now I also felt sleepy. I decided to walk out from the guest room and take some rest in my own room. But, before leaving, I murmured, "Have a nice dream, Milla,"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Milla's eyelids fluttered as she regained her consciousness. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked at the room she was in. She stood up from her sleeping position and looked outside the window.

The sky had changed into darkish blue only being lighted by the twinkle of the stars. She knew today they had no moon to watch over the people.

She trailed her gaze to her side and murmured, "Jude…" she silently whispered.

She remembered what happened before she decided to sleep. She was annoyed that Jude kept a secret from her but not with Leia. She remembered Leia's question about did she was jealous of her. She knew her answer now, she was jealous of Leia.

"Jude didn't want to tell me because it was me… what kind of secret that made him couldn't talk with me? But, I too had kept a secret from Jude, it was fair for us. Why I got really mad at that time? Even if I'm being jealous, that was too far…" Milla scolded herself with visible anger on her wordings.

She took a few deep breaths and determined to apologize for her childish outburst. She didn't want to get into argument with Jude for too long. She didn't want to grow distant with Jude.

Milla walked out from the room and looked around, looking for Jude. She looked to the left side and remembered that it leads to the living room and she didn't sense any presence over there. She looked to her right side and decided to explore the house a little bit more just to familiarize herself with the surroundings.

* * *

It took Milla a few minutes to find a room with Jude presence inside it. Milla was actually nervous on knocking the door, afraid that Jude was actually mad at her selfishness before.

'_I'm here to apologize to Jude… I shouldn't back off like a coward…_' Milla think to herself as she holds up her hands to knock on the door.

She knocked the door lightly at first and waited for a response, she did hear a sound coming from inside, signaling that there was someone inside. She knocked once more, with a little bit more power than before and she heard a steps coming to her.

Milla decided to wait as she looked that the knob was slowly being turned from inside. She was nervous as the door moved, as weird as it sound, so slowly as if the time was being halted by someone.

"Ah, Milla, so you had awaken. What's wrong?" Jude sleepy face greeted me with a slight yawn on his side. Milla was quite surprised since she never saw Jude in the just-awake state. The Jude in front of her only wore a black T-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"What's wrong- that…" Milla nearly repeated the question but her nervousness came back and she shut her mouth before she could finish her words.

Jude was still busy processing his mind and remembering things that he intended to do. He nearly gasped when he just notice that he intended to say sorry to Milla. His thought ran wild when he imagined that Milla was there to say farewell even before he said sorry.

Jude quickly took both of Milla's hands, making Milla let out a surprised yelp, only to be silenced by Jude saying, "I'm sorry for not telling you anything, Milla! I'm also sorry for being childish and got mad at you, so don't hate me," Jude said quickly.

Now it's Milla's turn to get even more panicked. Her minds switching between the warmth of Jude's hands grasping on hers and her own intention to apologize.

"M-me too… I'm being selfish for prying on something you didn't want to talk. It should be my part to say sorry… and Jude I don't have any intention to ever hate you," Milla answered regaining her composure bit by bit.

Jude and Milla looked at each other and Jude laughed a little, Milla followed right behind him. A small problem between them had been solved and now they felt their hearts on ease.

Well, that's it until Jude heard the bell of his house was ringed. His worst nightmare had come to haunt him back. In a matter of time, the front door will be breached and the devil will march on.

Milla was oblivious to the matter and asked, "A guest at this time?" she said wondering out loud about the sound. Actually she didn't know the exact time, but at least she knew it was already too late for a guest to visit.

Jude looked at Milla and then the corridor. He needed to act fast with less explanation to Milla, and all he could think of was securing both him and Milla into a hiding until the storm pass. He couldn't run away from the back door and it would be too dangerous if Milla met Alvin.

"Milla, come here!" Jude said pulling Milla's wrist into his room.

Milla was obviously surprised at the sudden act. She was even more surprised when Jude opened his quite big wardrobe and shoved her and himself inside it, slamming the door in the process.

"J-Jude, why did you push me into this cramped place?" Milla asked as she tried to free herself from the wardrobe as Jude's body pressed firmly with her.

"Shhh… Milla, if you talk he might heard us," Jude answered with a slightly menacing tone.

Milla blinked a few more before she asked, "Who might hear us?" Milla asked curiously because the sudden change of Jude's way of talking.

Jude whispered the answer. The devil he mentioned was Alvin, with his prank set up on his head, in other name, Jude's biggest secret about Milla. If he saw that Milla was in his house, Jude knew that it won't just end with a simple 'long time no see' greeting.

Milla was curious about why Jude hide in the wardrobe just to avoid meeting Alvin. But her mind was disturbed with the other fact, her position with Jude right now.

One of Jude's legs was between her legs, pressing her firmly. Her breast was being pressed by Jude's broad and muscular chest. Jude face was right above her, if she leaned just a bit, she knew their lips might get connected. Jude rapid breathing wasn't helping at all, since her breathing became shorter as well. The most significant change Milla felt inside herself were, she felt hot and there is a tingling sensation down to her spine. She had read that it was something in the line of 'sexual needs'.

"Haah… haah…" Milla breathed heavily as she tried to neutralize her condition because she had a difficulty in breathing.

Jude noticed that Milla had a hard time but whispered, "Shhh, Milla don't let your voice out or else Alvin might hear us…" Jude whispered with barely audible voice but Milla still managed to hear it.

Milla nodded weakly while trying to contain her voice inside. It's so hard since the reminder that Jude was pressed closely against her threw her mind into turmoil. The heat was building up inside her as if her body was burning. But, she can't deny that this kind of sensation is _much _better than Efreet's flame.

"Haah… haah…" Milla breathed heavily once more as she tried to keep some sweet airs inside her lungs when she was trapped inside a cramped wardrobe with a foreign need thorough her body.

Jude finally took a notice that Milla's breathing wasn't very normal. If he dare say, it sounded _erotic_ like the one he heard in the porn video he got from Alvin in one of his bad luck weekend; he did watch it again after that though. He looked at Milla's face and noticed that Milla's eyelids were half-closed when she tried to breathe; giving Jude an image that Milla looked very _vulnerable_.

Milla tried to look composed (just to fail miserably) when she felt that Jude gazes was all over her. She was losing control over her body whenever she tried to contain her voice inside. Her body was too hot for her to think straight.

"Milla…" Jude whispered with dangerously low voice as he just noticed their position right now. He was _even_ got turned on by Milla (unconscious) invitation. He shifted his legs from his original position a little bit so he could feel Milla's inner part.

When Milla felt Jude breathes into her ears and his legs touching a part she didn't know of, she unconsciously let out a moan, "Nnnn- mmph…" and as quickly as she could, she covered her mouth with her hands, trying to block the voice. She was embarrassed at the tone of her voice. It was just so different from her usual voice and she needs to be quiet.

When Milla was desperately trying to cover her voice, Jude noticed that Milla was responding differently. He wanted to hear the sweet voice she let out when he shifted his legs; he wanted to see Milla's face when she let out the enticing voice. He wanted to know it all… to know her everything.

Jude gripped Milla's wrist tightly, making the owner of the hands looked up to see him. The place was dark but Milla could see very well, being a spirit she is, that Jude stared at her intensely. He had both of her hands on a tight grip and pushed it from her face to the top of her head.

"J-Jude… w-what are you doing? A-at this rate… Alvin might hear us…" Milla tried to reason with Jude as she tried to keep her voice inside.

But, Jude didn't heed any of Milla attempt to reason and has his body pressed closer to Milla, trying to close the still available distance between them. He grinded his legs around Milla's inner thigh and Milla responded with a not-to-quiet moan.

Milla thought that she wanted to break free from their position. But the hot feelings she felt against her legs and the breathing on her skin threw her mind to the faraway place.

"J-Jude… s-stop… I'm… I'm turning weird…" Milla asked breathily. She couldn't think straight at all. She wanted they stay like this, staying close by each other, but she don't want to at the same time. It wasn't right for her, for them, to stay together. They had different life and different world.

"I'm sorry Milla… but… I can't… Milla… my Milla…" Jude answered as he whispered Milla's name in a way that made Milla's hearts melt just by the mention.

Milla blushed furiously when she felt Jude breathe on her skin, still repeating her name over and over like a chant. Their nose touched each other. She knew it, at this rate, they will…

"Ju-mph…" any attempt to reason from Milla was silenced by Jude as he pressed his lips firmly against Milla's own lips.

Milla tried to speak, break free, breathe, or anything she could think of at the time. She opened her mouth, trying to voice a reason to escape, only to be even more silenced by the entry of Jude's tongue inside her mouth.

Jude's tongue danced with Milla's own, twirling it and sucking it passionately as Jude deepened the kiss, giving no mercy to the Spirit to even breathe.

Milla tried to back away, but she had no room to run away to. Her will to escape disappeared into thin air and her legs turned weak at Jude burning tongue, dancing against hers feverishly, inside her mouth. The feeling was new but overwhelming to her…

Jude grips on Milla's wrist loosened and his hands moved to Milla's waist. Milla's hands trailed up to Jude's shoulder and moved behind his head, pushing it lightly as her fingers ran over his smooth raven hair, deepening the kiss between them.

Jude finally pulled back from Milla. His tongue is still half-outside his mouth as his breathing shortened a little, the same could be said for Milla. Between the tips of their tongue, there was a glistening thin line of saliva, connecting the tip of their appendage.

Jude hands brushed over Milla's cheek as he said, "Milla, I love you…" Jude said softly, almost naturally. He was surprised that those three words he hide, for who knows how long, rolled out of his mouth as easily as any normal words. It still had its actual weight and meaning, at the very least.

Milla was caught in surprise once more. Her mind switched between the fact that they just kissed (quite passionately, to add) and Jude confessed his love for her as if it was the most natural word in the world. She couldn't even find her voice to say his name.

She knew the answer full well, she love him so much she can't face him. In front of Jude, she was only a human, a normal human girl that fell madly in love with a man.

"Push me if you want to stop now, Milla…" Jude whispered sweetly once more, but with a little bit of pain in it. He knew full well that if that happened, their relationship won't remain the same. He doesn't even know can he meet her anymore.

"Jude…"

Milla knew what she needed to say. And she intended to say it now. There was no backing away from her. She will cut through the fate that hinders her way with her hands.

"My heart… my feeling… everything is yours Jude… always… since a long time ago… even the word 'Love' couldn't express my full feeling…" Milla answered while averting her gazes from directly looking at Jude's amber colored eyes out of embarrassment.

Jude was quite surprised by the answer since Milla was always neutral to everyone. Maybe he was just a fool or just a pervert or anything he could think of right now, but at least he was certain that now he was Milla's lover.

Jude stroked Milla's cheek gently and called her name, thus making Milla averted her gaze back to Jude. Their eyes locked onto each other, magenta met amber colored one, both knowing what will come. Milla quietly asked, "Alvin… did you sense him?" Milla asked softly.

Jude closed his eyes for a while, searching through his house for the presence of the existence that he forgot before. There was a trace but not the actual person. He was gone already. Jude actually caught Leia's trace as well, so he concluded that Leia came back and bring Alvin out. He left it at that.

Jude put his hands over the wardrobe door before answering, "No, we are all alone," Jude answered as he opened the door of the wardrobe.

Milla let out breathe of relief as she tried to move from the cramped wardrobe, but found her wrist being gripped tightly once more. She instantly looked up only to saw that Jude smiled to her in a way that she never saw before. The smile made her chest filled with anticipation.

Jude pulled both of them out and slammed the wardrobe door. Then he pushed Milla's back to it, gaining a surprised yelp from Milla, effectively trapping her between him and the door. He rested his heads on the side of Milla's neck, giving him a nice place to pick up her scent.

"May I have you Milla?" Jude asked softly as he inhaled Milla's scent which was a mix of mint and rose, both cool and elegant at the same time.

Milla knew what she would answer when she felt the hot breathing on her skin. She wanted to have it like how Jude wants it, so she only said, "I'm yours Jude… should I even repeat it?" Milla answered softly as she tried to resist the urge to sigh.

Jude let out a small laugh as his hands creped to Milla's back as he whispered, "Then just remember that I will always follow your wish Milla, you have my souls twirled on your fingers," Jude whispered back as he pulled down Milla's tight suit and let it drops on the floor, leaving Milla with her lacy and white colored underwear.

Milla looked away a little bit; quite delighted at Jude's words but more to the fact that Jude's eyes leered hungrily on her half-naked body, not that she minded. She softly asked, "Do you… like it, Jude?" Milla asked softly looking back to Jude and as quickly looked away, her hands unconsciously trying to hide her breast, only to make it more tempting.

Jude inhaled sharply at the sight. Well, the last time he saw Milla without her clothes on was the time in the Hot Spring, and it was not really clear either. He _did_ have an invitation to peek at the girl by Alvin and Rowen, and somehow he agreed to it. A peeking scene might happen, if only Milla and Musee didn't brag into the male changing room with Tipo in hand. But since (mainly) Milla and Musee shoved them inside a giant Tipo, it couldn't be done.

Jude gulped as he touched Milla's breast, amazed at the size and how soft it felt to touch. He saw Milla looking at him with embarrassed expression and asked, "I don't know anything about making love so please teach me…" Milla said with a visible blush on her face.

Jude smiled and brought his lips to Milla's ears, blowing some breathe as the spirit shivered. Jude then whispered, "It's going to hurt a little bit, but after that… I promise the pain will be gone," Jude answered softly and he made his way to Milla's neck kissing it lightly.

Milla nodded lightly and shivered as she mumbled Jude's name when he kissed her neck. She naturally tilted her head to give more access to Jude who licked her necks gently. She knew that Jude mumbled her name now and then as he kissed her exposed skin, giving her some sense of delight as she closed her eyes, blissful.

Jude trailed his kiss until he reached the top of Milla's breast. He brought his hands to Milla's back and flipped the clasp of Milla's bras in barely a second.

Milla obviously gasped when she felt the cold air touching her bare skin. She moaned loudly when Jude pinched her hardening nipples barely saying, "A-ahh… n-no- don't pinch it, J-jude…" she said.

Jude looked up to see Milla's flustered face, not even stopping from pinching and tasting Milla's breast. Her flustered face was thousand times better than what he could imagine and it only arousing him even more. He picked on Milla's squeaking voice when he sucked her breast on certain spot and decided to torture the same place longer.

Milla felt herself close to her edge. She couldn't hold it in with how Jude was pleasuring her very being. Her mind turned white as she felt something gushing out from her inside, blocking her vision by thick fog as she screamed Jude name.

Jude was taken back into a surprise when Milla climaxed a little bit too quickly, to add. He smirked to himself and inwardly drew his lips over Milla's ears and whispered, "You came for me only with my teasing on your breast Milla. Am I that good? Or…" Jude whispered playfully as he stopped midway in his sentences.

Milla blinked a few times as she tried to regain her vision. She then said, "It's because you are _too_ good, Jude… and you are not being fair, fully clothed while I'm only left with my underwear…" Milla answered in a whispering manner.

Jude chuckled at Milla's response and threw his clothes away, revealing his well toned muscle, thanks to his regular exercise and his out-of-the-way attempt to shoo Alvin away. He then said, "Better?" he asked.

Milla unconsciously licked her bottom lips when she saw Jude's well toned body. She ever saw it once or twice in the past, but the one back then wasn't as ripped as the one in front of her eyes right now. Milla actually even admit that it looked tempting to taste and run her tongue into. But her gazes landed on a certain object over Jude neck.

"That was my…" Milla trailed down at the sight of the same necklace she gave Jude almost ten years ago. She was surprised that Jude still had it.

Jude noticed at the object which Milla meant and took it off before showing it to Milla. He then said, "It's my only encouragement to go on… because it's from you, Milla," Jude said as the necklace slipped down from his fingers and let it met with the floor.

Milla looked up from the necklace to Jude's face, it's not like she was mad when Jude dropped it, she was just curious about what Jude meant with his words.

Jude smiled, as if knowing what Milla wanted to say, before saying, "I just understand it when you were gone but I knew… my heart and my soul was bound to you from the first time we met at the research centre in Il Fan…" Jude said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Jude…" Milla muttered as she hugged Jude tightly. She then noticed something being pressed over her thigh and looked down from Jude's body and saw the hidden bulge inside. She remembered from one of her anatomy book about what is the part of male body she saw right now. She lightly ran her fingers across Jude's body and lightly touched the part that intrigued her before.

'_So hard already…_' Milla thought as she started feeling the length.

Jude groaned inwardly when he felt Milla's touch over his growing erection. Milla noted the change of the tone and she felt her chest burnt it made her feverish. The erection underneath her felt so cold, so warm, and whatever she could think of at the time.

Milla lightly pushed Jude so he would sit on the edge of the bed. In the process, she pulled down Jude's shorts soundlessly that Jude didn't really notice it until he noticed that he was on the edge of the bed with his erection hard.

Milla crouched down in front of Jude; her face was completely red at the vision of the hardening erection (not to mention it was quite big). It couldn't be helped since it was her first time seeing a real one. Moreover, it was Jude's, the object of her affection for almost a decade (since she admitted it).

Her heart beats so loudly she was actually scared that Jude might hear it. She touched the center of her chest, feeling the burning sensation from her own skin. She already threw her rationality away since she gave Jude her permission to do anything, and thus made her wanted to try something that her body told her to.

Milla looked up and silently said, "My chest… felt so hot Jude… I think it might burst… that's why I wanted you to calm me down…" she said half whispering her words.

"Mi-milla…" Jude was obviously flustered at Milla's bold advancement more than anything. But again, he knew that Milla was obliviously honest, no matter how awkward her words meant.

Milla then put both of her breasts on the side of Jude's hardening erection. She then began moving herself up and down, rubbing the length that heating up along with her breasts. She could feel herself became wetter between her thigh as she heard Jude satisfied moaning.

"Ahh, Milla… Milla…" Jude chanted Milla's name repeatedly in a lustful voice.

Milla moaned as she felt Jude's erection throwing her mind into a blank state. She saw that liquid seeped out from the tip of the head and licked it, tasting the taste of Jude's pre-cum. It wasn't that bad, instead, it was right for Milla and she likes it.

Milla then sucked whatever part was left from her breast while letting out a muffled moan. She felt the erection throbbing inside her mouth as she heard Jude encouraging grunt. She wanted to hear more of her name in that tone.

"Mi-milla… I'm coming…" Jude muttered out with panting voice.

Milla looked up, not understanding what Jude meant. Her question was swallowed down when Jude pushed her head to suck on his erection as it releases its spasm of white seed.

Milla almost choked down when the seed entering her throat. She managed to gulp down the most of it; the hot and thick liquid went down through her throat almost made her feverish. The leftover dripped down from her tongue to her breast as she coughed up for breath, some of the seeds that didn't get released inside her mouth made its way to her face. The skin that met with exceed of the release felt hot for Milla.

"H-hot… Jude's seed… inside my throat… on my face… it's so thick…" Milla muttered as she coughed up to breathe in some air. She wiped down the excess from the side of her mouth and face using her fingers and putting it inside her mouth.

"S-sorry, Milla…" Jude quickly apologized while looking away from Milla tempting face.

Milla looked up before saying, "There's no need for you to apologize Jude… it's just that it was my first and it caught me off guard so… look at me, Jude," Milla said as she lined her eye level with Jude by sitting on his lap.

Jude looked at Milla and met with Milla's magenta colored eyes. Milla closed her eyes and opening her mouth as she leaned in. Jude understands what Milla meant and kissing her with his tongue inserted inside Milla's mouth. He snuck his hands over Milla back and pulled her to his bed, they landed on the soft mattress with soft 'thud' sound.

Milla let out a muffled moan when she felt her back on the bed. She can feel Jude's hand moving down from her back to his waist, twirling with the fabric of her lacy panties. Without waiting for long, she can feel the cold air on her opening and she was completely naked.

Their mouth parted for air, but Jude quickly planting his kisses on the side of cheek, causing Milla to moan a little. He kissed her jaw, her neckline, down to her breast, then on the top of her stomach, and then to her inner thigh, dangerously close to her innermost part.

Milla gasped when she noticed what Jude would do as he parted her legs. She tried to hold back her moaning as she said, "N-no… if you do that I…" Milla said as she tried to push Jude away by trying to close her legs.

Jude didn't heed any complaint from Milla as he used his strength to block Milla away. He gently licked Milla's opening which was already drenched from their foreplay before hands. Then he sucked her liquid which seeped out from Milla's pussy.

Milla threw her head back as she tightening her grip on the sheet. She could hear the sucking sound from Jude and the sensation that running down her body like electricity. She couldn't handle it, her mind becoming blank and she wanted something other than Jude tongue inside her. She wants something bigger, longer and _more_ Jude.

"Jude… I need you… fill me with you, Jude…" Mila practically begged as she trying to hold her own peak. She wanted more of Jude inside her, his thick white seeds flowing inside her womb, the intense feeling she felt when she licked his hardening erection.

Jude looked up before leveling his eyesight with Milla who was panting heavily. He stroked Milla's hair, gaining the attention of Milla. He then said, "Are you sure Milla?" Jude asked concerned at Milla. Being a doctor he was, he knew that it will hurt a lot since it was Milla's first time.

Milla looked at Jude before saying, "Yes, I'm going to be okay… I know it will hurt but I'll manage… just paint me into your color, Jude…" Milla said softly as she gripped Jude shoulder.

"Milla…" Jude said while looking at Milla almost longingly. He closed his eyes and nodding, determined to do it.

Jude positioned himself in front of Milla's entrance, enticing a moan from Milla. He closes their body distance as he whispered, "If it's too painful… just say the words…" Jude whispered softly.

Milla looked up at Jude's face as she felt something entering her walls. She bit her lower lips as she felt it went deeper inside her and meet some resistance. Milla nervously gulped and closed her eyes in fear as she heard Jude said, "I'm sorry, Milla…" Jude said softly and took her virginity.

Milla cried out in pain and her toes curled up. She was in pain and it was pretty bad. She didn't realize that tears rolled down from the corner of her eyes and down to her cheek. The blood trickled down from her vagina and dripped on the sheet, causing the color of the spot to change into bright red.

Jude was obviously guilty when he said, "I'm doing my best on being gentle but I'm still hurting you… forgive me, Milla," Jude whispered as he wiped the tears away from Milla's eyes.

Milla opened her eyes and locked her eyes with Jude. She smiled a little bit before saying, "I'm okay, Jude… the pain had disappeared… do me whatever you want… I'm yours tonight…" Milla answered as she hugged Jude firmly, encouraging him to go on.

"I understand… Milla," Jude responded as he kissed Milla's right eyes lightly.

Jude then pulled himself out slowly before thrusting inside Milla with the same pace. Milla winced slightly; the pain from her taken virginity didn't disappeared completely just yet. But with each thrust from Jude, the feeling gradually melt away and replaced by something new and she craved for faster pace.

"Aaah… J-jude… f-faster… please… aaah…" Milla moaned as she tried to form a full sentence.

Jude nodded as an answer and fastened his pace, to Milla's delight. Milla cried out blissfully when she felt Jude touching a certain soft spot inside her. He was deep inside her, his member throbbing inside and rubbing her walls in the most pleasure way possible.

"J-jude… a-ahh… y-you are inside me… hitting me deep… a-aaah!" Milla cried as she felt her mind turned into a mess and she couldn't think and saying anything straight.

Jude took Milla's mouth once more as his hands creped down to her breast, squeezing it firmly and massaging it quite roughly.

Milla's eyes opened widely as she felt the rough touch on her breast. She wanted to cry out from the overwhelming feeling but the tongued inside her block her voice. Her hands instinctively went to the back of Jude's head, pushing it to deepen their kiss.

Jude quickly let go of Milla's mouth as he moved Milla's left leg so she laid side way with her legs relying on the support of his broad shoulders. Then he slammed himself inside Milla, initiating Milla's pleasured cry as the position giving him more access though he couldn't squeeze Milla's breast that way.

Their skin hit each other with loud sound, accompanied by moaning from both Jude and Milla. Their body waltzed with each other as Jude moved inside Milla. They were blissfully happy at the side of each other, making love with no care with the world.

Milla thought she felt complete with Jude inside her and Jude felt even more proud by having Milla as his own. They love each other and they were proving it to each other right here right now.

Milla could feel the same feeling she felt before coming back to her. Her mind turned into a blank state and she knew she became a moaning mess as the thrust became wilder by passing time. Butterfly threatening to flutter inside her stomach and she knew she couldn't hold it much longer.

"J-jude… I'm g-going to… h-hyaa… Jude…" Milla said between her moaning.

Jude grips on Milla's thigh tightening as he answered, "M-Milla… I-I too… l-let's… do it together… Milla…" Jude said as he thrusted inside Milla feverishly.

Milla nodded frantically as her grip on the sheet tightening. She couldn't hold out for very long with the throbbing length inside her as if it threatened to explode its seed in her.

"J-jude… I-I'm… a-aaaahn!" Milla screamed as she reached her peek. Her walls clamped tightly between the lengths inside her as her liquid gushed out from her opening. Her tight grips on the sheet made it crumpled as her body trembled violently and her consciousness was threatening to fade away.

It did the trick for Jude as he, split second later, also reached his limit with him calling Milla's name. His mind was pretty much empty as he spilled his seeds inside Milla's womb. He let it all out inside Milla, forgetting any risk from his careless action.

Both Jude and Milla breathed out heavily as they ride out their orgasm. Milla tried to gulp down large breath as she focusing her gazes to her lover on her. She was tired and felt a little bit groggy after her first time. She lovingly said, "Jude… I love you…" Milla said with tired tone.

Jude was taken into a surprise when he heard that. He stroked Milla's cheek and said, "Love you too Milla. You are all that I can ask for," Jude answered as he lightly kissed Milla damp forehead.

Milla giggled a little bit until she yelped in surprise a few seconds after. She could feel that Jude is still hard inside her and the thought made her mind raced into an unknown land.

Milla looked back at Jude with wide eyes before her gazes soften at the sight of Jude's almost naughty smile. She knew that she did make him wait for 9 years long.

"Sorry, but I'm not satisfied yet… blame Alvin torture that made me imagining us doing this every week…" Jude said opening his secret that made him want to kick Alvin out from his house.

Milla let out a stifled laugh; she doesn't know how she should respond if she knew it earlier, but now she accepts it with open arms. She was actually half-amused though half-guilty at the secret she wanted to know oh-so-much few hours ago but get it revealed easily right now as if it was nothing.

"Then it's my responsibility to take it all for you Jude…" Milla said with a smile on her lips.

Jude let out a bashful laugh and said, "I'm saying sorry in advance because you might be too limp to walk tomorrow, Milla," Jude said before kissing Milla's cheek gently.

And their long, long, night begins…

* * *

Finally, this story was done and all of that! Geez, I'm so going to faint from losing a heap of blood when I typed that part down. No, I'm not experienced with anything that I wrote so don't start accusing me. I just had too much reading, anime, and also doujin material for the making. And obviously duh, I have some from Xillia, though Jude x Milla hot stuff is more from the first game than the second. Geez, Jude is hot as hell in the second and though Milla's clothes became a little bit too complicated, she was drop dead gorgeous too in the second! And no, I don't mean the Parallel World Milla because she could end up with Ludger or get killed for all I care.

Oh yeah, **if you want to please review and if you want to request anything in Xillia with any other pairing except Yaoi (I couldn't stand them, sorry) feel free to ask. Oh yeah Jude x Milla is canon for me so never ask Jude x any other girl or any other man x Milla, kay?**

**(*)**: It was proven that whatever happened to world, Jude will _always _become an Origin researcher. It was proved in TOX2 main chapter 12. I did wonder how he get into Elenpios when he didn't even meet Milla (Parallel Milla did her job at the age of five or something, so Jude and Milla never meet each other) and Shell didn't disappear since Arknoa was erased before the whole mess in TOX. Moreover, in Milla Episode 6, Maxwell was still alive on his throne, sulking because his daughter come back with boyfriend (LOL, kidding), when he should be dead in the end of TOX.


End file.
